


Dark bar part 2

by human_collector



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_collector/pseuds/human_collector
Summary: Bokuto finally realizes, but Akaashi knew anyway.





	Dark bar part 2

Akaashi had never been to this part of town before.

The buildings had low roofs, the street was wider and on it’s sides were sparsely placed homes. There was only a supermarket with both clothes and food but it was a good two miles away.

Akaashi had a bit of trouble coming. He had to walk a long way and his feet hurt him in his boots. He was so warm and sweaty under his winter coat. 

Why did someone so loud chose a rural place like this?

It was winter vacation and of course his beloved chose to work to his friend’s bar like he had for the past six years. He was a third year after all. He wanted to enjoy being around people, talk, make new friends until the time to leave completely comes.

The wooden door stood out amongst the steel and aluminum ones beside it. There was no knob to turn but there was a lever bar to pull. 

He knocked.

And then pushed it forwards with effort.

“Hggrgh” the door opened with three of his steps and he slipped through letting it close behind him.

He took a minute to catch his breath and looked around. 

What the hell?

It was completely dark. bulbs emitting weak light were positioned strategically on the blue(?) carpet, large two person bean bags were scattered on the entire floor making it look smaller than it was.

“WELCOME” a familiar voice echoed from the craggy end of the bar.

Akaashi could feel his smile radiating from the door and he carefully followed the path to the counter. 

He saw couples snuggling together on the bean bags, watching videos together or talking.

He sat on the bar chair taking off his gloves and putting them in his pocket.

There was lighting under the countertop so that the bartender could see what they were mixing but they were dim as well. As if it was intentional for them to be like that.

Akaashi felt a sweet warmth engulf the air around him and smelled a dried fruit scent on the bartender’s gloves.

He leaned so close Akaashi could taste the fruits and seeds he mixed recently. Pomegranate, passion fruit, orange, lemon, tea, coffee. 

He had tasted his coffee before. It was amateurly grinded, over-boiled and had too much sugar. Still he didn’t have the heart to stop drinking it until the last drop and the stomach ache was totally worth it because he got a hug for finishing it.

“Hello customer-san what would you like? ” Akaashi saw him in the dim lighting tilting his head.

He was soo cute. His heart stomped his chest like nuts.

“Do you.. Have any.. Recommendations for me?”

“Well~ we have good rum. Oh I have an idea for a drink.”

Akaashi was interested what he’ll come up.

He watched, amazed, as the rum,the brandy, the cointreau and the lemon were poured in the mixer. He shook it expertly and got the shortest glass he could grab to pour it in.

“Akaashi Keiji-kun really loves saying this to Fukurodani every night of every camp we’ve ever had” the bartender slid it to Akaashi and he caught it.

He leaned over the counter and whispered the name sweetly in his ear.

Akaashi turned red.

Bokuto-san’s eyes were fixed on him. Like a predator.

“It’s been a while Akaashi, I saw you at the door and my heart bumped my chest so hard ya’know~.”

“It’s been a while indeed Bokuto-san. Please don’t say that. I missed you too”

“Drink it, before the ice melts, and we’ll talk in a bit” Akaashi took the glass in his hand and sipped it.

Soon it was gone. Akaashi didn’t want anymore so he left the glass to the side and put his chin on his palm sighing. 

“Say, Bokuto-san?”  
“Hm what is it Akaashi-kun?”

Please don't do that.

“Why is the bar so dark?”

Bokuto brightened like he had been expecting that question for a while. He might have actually.

He leaned in very close and Akaashi humored him, interested.

“It… Helps us clean less”

Akaashi waited and Bokuto’s wide open eye closed in a wink making him sigh and laugh.

“Just joking~ it is like night school or a secret operatives hq. It's somewhere secure people can come to relax and share secret information in. This bar,” he petted the countertop, “is my secret hiding spot. I love it.”

“I see. Then excuse me for intruding”

“You don't intrude Akaashi, you come like a ninja and settle as if you belonged to that spot for ages.”

“Isn’t that a bad thing?”

“No?” 

“Why?”

“Cos it’s you.” Bokuto fiddled with his fingers and then hurried to tend to a customer’s call.

“Oh my god Bokuto-san why” Akaashi said hiding his face in his hands. 

Akaashi heard him laugh bitterly from the end of the bar and sighed again.

He pulled out his phone to check his twitter and messages.

He got engrossed in the images everyone posted and how their days went he didn’t notice the time going by.

He began to doze off, his eyelids slowly betraying him and closing.

 

He felt that he was slipping off the chair. He felt he was falling.

A burly, rough hand combed his curls and shook him lightly.  
A familiarly playful tone rang his ears as the man asked him to wake up.

“Did you sober up? Do you need any help going home? Would you like to take you home?”

“M’fine I think, excuse me, huh?” 

Bokuto was standing next to him holding a bucket. Alcohol, right. He was a complete lightweight since he wasn’t allowed to drink yet. 

“Bokuto-san, o-oh” Akaashi swallowed and let out the loudest burp in his life.

People turned to look at him.

Bokuto hit his knee and fell to the floor laughing uncontrollably, disturbing the guests further.

“That’s enough Kou-chan” the bar’s owner said smiling themselves.

“I am VERY SORRY” Akaashi said bowing to the owner but they waved it off.

“I’m grateful you didn’t vomit all over my floor so no worries” the owner said flashing him a smile.

“Akaashi you’re fantastic,” Bokuto said with tears in his eyes, “that was unbelievable”.

“Bokuto-san I’m sorry”

“No worries,no worries” Bokuto said petting his hair and pulling his head on his chest.

“Uhm-”

Bokuto hugged him tightly and his heart almost stopped beating. 

He was so warm. Probably from exercising so much.

Akaashi looked up to him and he grinned squeezing a bit more. Akaashi hadn't thought about what he did next, that much.

He kissed him.

Not much. Just a peck on his lips. And then afterwards a rather long kiss. While looking at him, with his eyelids half open and his smirk melting in his captain’s lips. He leaned away and blinked.

Bokuto looked at him weirdly. He was so close the dark didn't hide his face.

“Sorry Bokuto-san” he said straightening his back but still holding on to his torso.

“It’s okay Akaashi, hoo boy, it’s okay” 

“I'll go home now, is that okay?” Akaashi said although he showed no signs of letting go off Bokuto’s vest.

“I’ll take you to the bus stop” he offered nodding to the owner.

“Tensho I’ll be right back”

“Alright, take care of him Kou-chan” the owner said taking some empty glasses and putting them in the detergent-filled sink. 

Bokuto held Akaashi’s waist as he slowly placed his feet and tried to walk. As Bokuto guessed they were shaking from waking up suddenly.

Slowly his body woke up and shook Bokuto’s grip off him. They arrived at the bus stop.

Bokuto was looking down at his feet contemplating something.

He looked at Akaashi in the eyes dead serious which caught him by surprise.

“That didn’t mean anything, did it Akaashi?”

“What are yo- Ah noo Bokuto-san it did”

“It did?” 

“Yep. It wasn’t by accident nor drunk behaviour” Akaashi said fiddling with his fingers. He was in bad territory now. Oh well. 

How many times did he accidentally confess and he didn’t notice?

Once more shouldn’t do a difference, right?

“Because you were holding me and I liked how it felt, I thought to give you a kiss” he said bluntly shrugging his shoulders.

Bokuto closed his eyes and thought. 

“REALLY??” He was excited. Interesting. He got it this time.

“..Really” Akaashi smiled. 

“Wait….hm,” Akaashi waited, ”so all your invites to go somewhere were dates?”

“Mhmm”

“Wow, we did go to a lot of dates, didn’t we.But we weren’t a couple”

“That’s because I love you”

“Well WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY SOONER WE HAVE NO TIME NOW” Akaashi sighed and looked at him judgmentally. 

“That’s also because I love you but don’t worry. I got you” Akaashi nodded tightening his fist and knocked on Bokuto’s chest. 

“You-you got me?”

“Yup I’ll keep being your kohai for a while longer. Just in different departments”.

“Huh???” 

“I will be studying business and administration in the same place you’ll go Bokuto-san” Akaashi’s bus came and Bokuto felt his heart turn to stone.

He was already on the bus. Bokuto hurried to meet him at the bus door.

“Akaashi, I’m going to pay my phone bill early so expect a really long phone call” Bokuto said frowning in uncertainty.

“I’ll be expecting it” Akaashi said nodding and sat straightly on the seat putting his hands on his lap.

The bus closed its doors sharply and drove off.

“Are you kidding me?” Bokuto murmured happily as he walked back to the bar and got to his station.

“What’s up Kou-chan, you got rejected or something?”

“No, no I think I got a boyfriend” the owner looked at Bokuto as if he just sprouted corn leaves out of his head.

“A--nd a..two year, long distance, relationship?” Bokuto felt lost as if he was in a new and vast area with no way to get out.

The owner clamped their hands on his shoulders and massaged them. Bokuto felt like his breath was coming back to him and he relaxed. His heart felt lighter as well. Slight anxiety attack. Of course. 

“Thanks Tensho, I’m fine just need to process how will I do that”  
“Take your time and it’ll all work out” they said.

“Okay I will”

“Now help with the orders you lovesick nerd, new customers came since you were gone”.

“Yes Tensho-san”

END.


End file.
